Brotherhood
by Guartena
Summary: Dibalik topeng yang kuat, Scotland terluka. Sebuah tamparan yang membekas dan kata-kata Wales yang membuat Scotland terdiam. - A comeback fic. #jder ScotUK/ScotWales, dibumbui sedikit USUK. Warnings inside. T for words. RnR? :D


**brotherhood**

**hetalia © himaruya hidekaz**

**brotherhood © black paperplane**

**/2011**

**warning:**

**OOC!everyone, Scotland-centric, ga nyambung sama judul, gaje, maksud, typo, etc etc.**

**USUK/ScotUK/ScotWales hints.**

**~jangan bantai saya setelah membaca~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sore yang cerah. Seharusnya, hati orang-orang juga cerah. Namun, tidak bagi Scotland. <em>Redhead <em>bermata hijau itu berwajah kesal dan menggerutu sambil menggigiti ujung rokok di mulutnya ganas. Tangan kirinya mengacak rambutnya yang terang, membuat ribuan helai merah yang memang sudah berantakan makin tak karuan sementara tangan kanannya mengepal dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Scotland adalah orang yang mudah naik darah. Jika ia marah besar, suaranya akan menggelegar layaknya guntur. Kalau ia bicara tiba-tiba, hampir dapat dipastikan orang-orang akan terlonjak kaget. Suaranya yang dalam mudah membuat orang takut, meski yang punya suara tidak bermaksud mengagetkan.

Namun, dibalik sifatnya yang mudah naik darah itu, sebenarnya ia mempunyai toleransi yang tinggi. Jarang sekali ia marah besar, dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, ia cenderung akan mengabaikan orang yang membuatnya murka sehingga orang yang bersangkutan jera dengan sendirinya atau berlaku _baik_ pada orang tersebut.

Dengan langkah cepat, Scotland menapaki sebuah jalan berbatu menuju pantai yang dekat dari kastil tempat tinggalnya di Cruden Bay. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Scotland akhirnya menaiki sebuah batu yang lumayan besar dan memandangi lautan biru di hadapannya dengan kagum.

Laut Utara terhampar luas, langit yang sedikit berawan berada tepat di atas permukaan laut. Angin berhembus menerpa rambutnya dan helaian-helaian merah melayang selama beberapa detik. Tangan kiri Scotland mengambil rokok dari tempatnya bertengger semula, membiarkan sang perokok meniupkan asap di mulutnya. Mata hijaunya menatap langit tanpa emosi, sementara otaknya memutar kejadian yang baru saja lewat.

[~]

_Pertengkaran memang sering sekali terjadi di kediaman Kirkland. Biasanya terjadi antara Ireland dan Scotland, meskipun frekuensinya kalah jauh dengan debat sengit antara Scotland dan England. North Ireland—satu-satunya hawa dari kelima Kirkland—biasanya menyingkir sampai keributan selesai, dan Wales hanya mengamati._

_Ketika Kirkland bersaudara sedang duduk bersantai untuk menikmati _teatime_, mendadak Ireland melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan yang hendak diucapkan oleh Scotland;_

"_Mana England?"_

_Seketika North Ireland dan Wales yang sedang menghidangkan kue-kue mematung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Scotland mengernyitkan dahi._

"_Apa yang dilakukan si brengsek itu?" gumam si sulung. _

"_Jangan menyebutnya 'brengsek', Scotland." Ucap Wales kesal. "Ia tidak membuat masalah."_

"_Dimana dia?" geram Scotland. Ireland menatap North Ireland dan Wales bergantian._

_Sedikit takut, North Ireland menjawab,_

"_K-keluar sama America." Gumamnya, hingga bahkan Wales yang berada didekatnya pun takkan tahu kalau ia berbicara jika tak melihat pergerakan bibirnya._

"…_begitu." Jawab Scotland._

_Minum teh berlanjut dengan hening. Sesekali Ireland mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menyeletukkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan atau cerita-cerita aneh tentang _nations_ lain, dan respon ter'ceria' yang didapat hanyalah tawa getir saudara kembarnya._

_Ketika tinggal Scotland seorang diri dalam ruangan, perlahan pintu berderik terbuka dan wajah England menyembul ragu-ragu._

"…_Scotland." Gumamnya sambil masuk perlahan dan menutup pintu. "A-aku—"_

"—_keluar dengan America." Jawab si rambut merah sambil menyalakan rokoknya, kemudian melempar pemantik api—pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal._

"_Ah," England meraih kenop pintu._

"_Apa aku bilang kau boleh pergi?" geram si sulung. Ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati England. Yang lebih muda menatap kakaknya segan, tak berani menatapnya seperti ia menatap orang-orang yang semena-mena terhadapnya. Sejak kecil, England selalu gentar terhadap saudara tertuanya ini._

"_Kau pergi kemana tadi?" tanya Scotland. "Aku rasa kau belum bilang bahwa kau punya rencana keluar hari ini. Aku tidak akan tahu sama sekali kalau Ireland tidak bertanya."_

"_Aku hanya… main dengan America. Apa itu salah?" jawab adiknya, kilatan kesal terlihat di kedua matanya yang identik dengan mata sang kakak._

"_Buatku, ya. Kau tidak meminta izin__**ku**_—_ralat, kau tidak memberitahuku_ _kalau kau mau keluar dengan _jerk _satu itu_._"_

"…_dammit! Aku sudah besar, Scotland! Aku sudah tidak butuh persetujuanmu lagi kalau aku mau melakukan sesuatu! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang dulu kau lindungi!" seru England, mulai gerah dengan perilaku Scotland yang kini hanya berjarak satu telapak kaki dengannya. Sedikit mundur, ia berteriak, "Aku sudah bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuanmu! Memangnya kau tidak lihat, aku sekarang lebih kuat daripada kau, Scotland! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi sekarang!"_

_Plak._

_Tamparan panas dari telapak tangan Scotland—yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan hitam seperti biasanya—mendarat telak di pipi kiri England. Menatap Scotland tidak percaya, England memegang pipinya yang seakan terbakar dengan tangan gemetaran. _

"_S-Scotland…" terdengar nada getir dalam gumaman England._

"_Pelajaran buatmu, _jerk_. Jangan pernah anggap __**kakak**__mu ini remeh." Geram Scotland sambil mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya, hanya sepuluh senti dari wajah England. "Walau suatu saat nanti kau jadi Raja Semesta-pun aku tetap akan jadi kakakmu. Aku akan selalu lebih kuat daripada diri__**mu**__. Ingat itu, England."_

_Dua detik kemudian, pintu menjeblak terbuka dan tertutup._

[~]

Tawa getir terdengar dari mulut Scotland yang jatuh terduduk. Apakah sikap anak-anak jaman sekarang seperti itu? Meremehkan orang yang lebih tua daripada dirinya. Melawannya. Atau mungkin, 'kakak' sekarang artinya 'seseorang yang kau hormati saat kecil dan kau _lukai_ sewaktu kau dewasa'?

Dibalik topeng kuat itu, Scotland terluka.

Sejak dulu, Scotland berjuang keras untuk menghidupi mereka berlima. Sebagai personifikasi Negara yang tidak mempunyai 'orang tua', tentu saja ia—yang pertama 'dilahirkan' di Dataran Celtic—harus bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang kakak saat keempat adiknya 'terlahir'.

Susah payah Scotland melindungi mereka dari nation lain yang hendak menjajah mereka, dari berbagai invasi—_Norse _dan _Dane_, contohnya, yang terakhir disebut berhasil menghancurkan beberapa kastil kesukaannya—serta dari berbagai penyakit yang mengancam eksistensi mereka (the Great Famine yang menyerang Ireland pada 1845-1852, dimana pada saat itu Scotland juga dilanda krisis agrikultur). Dan ini yang ia dapat? Beban hidup.

Scotland membawa keempat saudaranya ke kastil Slains Baru di Aberdeenshire ini pun atas permintaan adik-adiknya. Apakah mereka lupa, bahwa kastil Slains yang asli dihancurkan meriam, dan kastil baru ini didirikan di atas reruntuhan kastil lain yang punya kenangan tak kalah pahit? Padahal ia sudah sebisa mungkin mengubur fakta bahwa kastil pendahulunya dihancurkan oleh si pengkhianat sialan, Francis Hay—Bangsawan Errol kesembilan—yang beraliansi dengan Spain, dimana saat itu England dan Spain belum serukun sekarang?

Sungguh, bahkan debur ombak dan matahari yang sedang terbenam pun seperti mengejeknya pada saat seperti ini.

[~]

"Wales?" tanya North Ireland saat waktunya makan malam. Ia sedang mengobati luka di pipi England—bekas tamparan manis Scotland sore tadi. "Mana dia?"

"Scotland?" sahut yang ditanya, mengamati perubahan raut muka England saat ia menyebut nama kakak sulung mereka. "Kurasa dia sedang cari angin sebentar."

"_Kid,_ 'sebentar', katamu!" seru Ireland. "Dia raib sejak matahari terbenam dan sampai sekarang belum kembali!"

"…_chwith._" Gumam Wales meminta maaf sambil memainkan jarinya dan menunduk. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sendiri khawatir. Kakak tertuanya itu memang susah ditebak, apalagi kalau suasana hatinya sedang kurang baik. Buktinya? Tercetak nyata pada pipi England.

"Harus ada yang mau mencari dia!" kata North Ireland lantang. Ketika ia melihat mata Ireland tertuju pada England, ia langsung memeluk lelaki yang beralis paling tebal itu. "Dia takkan kemana-mana, Ireland." Gumamnya ganas.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa, England? Sampai ditampar begitu." Tanya Ireland sambil menelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku hanya pernah diceramahi sampai tiga jam, itupun hanya sekali—"

"Tiga kali, _deartháir_." Kata North Ireland sambil mencibir. "England—"

"Aku—aku membuatnya marah, aku melawannya." Gumam England lirih. Ketiga saudaranya menatapnya bingung. "Aku bilang bahwa aku jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya, bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapaku lagi sekarang."

"Tapi—" ujar North Ireland sambil mengelus pundak England.

"Aku pantas mendapat ini, kurasa," England berkata sambil menunjuk bekas tamparan yang sedang diobati North Ireland. "Aku tidak menghargainya."

Ruangan dilanda kesunyian panjang sampai Wales terbatuk dan berkata,

"Biar aku saja," ujar Wales dengan suaranya yang agak serak. "ia takkan melakukan apa-apa padaku."

England menatap adik satu-satunya itu dengan tatapan yang susah ditafsirkan. England sedikit-banyak iri pada Wales, yang bisa dengan mudah berbicara pada Scotland tanpa terancam amarahnya. Wales-lah yang paling akrab dengan Scotland, mungkin karena Wales jarang membuatnya kesal? Tentu, Wales 'kan pendiam. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, Wales orang yang _jujur_. Blak-blakan. Tidak seperti dia.

"Kalau sudah setengah jam tidak ketemu, kau langsung pulang saja, Wales. Mungkin dia minum dengan _Rúis_ atau _An Fhrainc_," ujar North Ireland, menyebutkan nama Russia dan France yang paling sering minum bersama Scotland.

Dengan sebuah anggukan, Wales pun berangkat mencari kakak sulungnya itu.

[~]

Scotland tidak habis pikir, ada apa dengan adiknya yang satu ini.

Wales tiba-tiba datang dan menghampirinya yang sedang bermalas-malasan melihat langit malam dan berkata,

"'Cari angin'-mu terlalu lama, _brawd_." Kata Wales dalam bahasanya, terdengar nada khawatir dalam kata-katanya. "Pulanglah."

"Nanti," gumam si pemilik rambut merah yang paling mencolok itu. "aku… masih mau disini. Kau kembali saja, katakan pada yang lain bahwa aku akan pulang nanti."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau disini!" kata Wales tegas sambil berbaring di sebelah kakaknya. "Aku takkan pulang tanpamu."

"Bodoh. Kau akan kedinginan." Sudut mata Scotland menangkap adiknya yang hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang. "North Ireland akan menghajarku kalau kau sampai demam atau apa."

"Tidak akan, Scotland. Aku tidak selemah itu."

"Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab."

"Baik!" Wales mengangguk. Suaranya yang serak terdengar senang. "Kau… sebenarnya sedang apa?"

"Melihat langit, bintangnya indah." Jawab Scotland jelas, menunjuk beberapa bintang yang bersinar. "Kalau ini musim panas, kita akan melihat Segitiga Musim Panas: Deneb, Altair dan Vega. Di musim dingin, ada Segienam Musim Dingin: Rigel, Aldebaran, Capella, Pollux atau Castor, Procyon dan Sirius."

Penjelasan Scotland berlanjut, menunjuk beberapa nama bintang dan konstelasinya.

"Kau tahu banyak," kata Wales kagum.

"Tentu. Aku hidup lebih lama daripada kau," cibir Scotland, mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Maafkanlah England," gumam Wales membuat kakaknya terdiam sejenak. "dia benar-benar merasa bersalah."

"Entahlah, Wales. Aku…"

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya semenyesal itu!" debat Wales. "Aku tahu dia keterlaluan, tapi dia tetap adikmu. Dia tidak seperti aku. Aku berbicara yang sebenarnya dengan mudah, tapi England mungkin lebih terbiasa mengucapkan yang sebaliknya. Dia, seperti aku dan Ireland kembar, sayang padamu. Dan kau tahu itu."

Scotland tidak menjawab, membuat Wales puas karena tahu Kakaknya memperhitungkan kata-katanya.

Lama mereka terdiam, sampai Scotland bangkit dan melihat adiknya tertidur. Wajahnya damai, dengan senyuman kecil melengkung di bibirnya, membuat Scotland juga tersenyum luluh.

"Dasar," gumam Scotland sambil menggendong Wales di punggungnya. "harusnya kau menuruti aku." tersenyum kecil, ia berbisik, "_thank ye_, _kid_," dan berjalan kembali ke kastil.

[~]

Semua sudah tertidur saat Scotland tiba di kastil. Tanpa berisik, ia melangkah ke kamar Wales dan menidurkan adiknya di kasurnya, menyelimutinya dan sedikit berbasa-basi: menepuk kepalanya dan mencubit pipi tembem adiknya. Setelah memastikan Wales nyaman dalam tidurnya, ia menuju kamar kedua Ireland hanya untuk menemukan keduanya sudah terbungkus selimut di kasur masing-masing.

Ia berhenti di depan kamar England. Ragu-ragu, ia membuka pintu kamar England dengan kata-kata Wales, "_Dia, seperti aku dan Ireland kembar, sayang padamu_," terngiang jelas di otaknya.

Di samping kasur England, Scotland berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala England, melihat lebih jelas bekas tamparan yang dibuatnya tadi sore. Dengan jarinya yang penuh luka lama, ia menelusuri pipi England dan tersenyum puas saat melihat England tak bergerak.

"_Sorry_, _kiddo_." Bisiknya sambil menyentuhkan rambutnya ke rambut England, mencium pelipis adiknya. "…_love ye._"

/end

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chwith (Welsh)<em>: Maaf**

**_Deartháir (Irish), brawd (Welsh)_: Kakak**

***GALAU BANGET YA FANFICNYA. COMEBACK APAAN INI WOI. #galau Dibuat berdasarkan kegalauan saya ditengah UTS. Ga di proof-read karena udah malem, jadi kalo ada typo mohon maklum. Sebagian besar berita diserap dari Wikipedia. Dua fic sebelum ini saya pending, plotnya raib. #bakarmenyan Kalau ada yang perlu saya perbaiki, tolong segera hubungi saya :)**

***Reruntuhan kastil Slains yang asli berada enam mil dari lokasi kastil Slains Baru (New Slains). Dihancurkan oleh Francis Hay, the 9th Earl of Errol, yang saat itu (kalau tidak salah #plak) memihak Spanyol.**

***Krisis Agrikultur yang disebutkan adalah Highland Potato Famine (1846-1852). 1,7 juta orang meninggalkan Skotlandia pada saat itu. Krisis ini menyebabkan banyak penyakit serius, malnutrisi, dan trauma bagi komunitas agraris. Highland Potato Famine dan Great Famine hanya dua dari krisis makanan yang melanda Eropa pada saat itu. [Irish Famine (1740-1741) bukan bagian dari krisis ini, karena disebabkan oleh cuaca buruk].  
><strong>

***Untuk bagian pas Scotland nyebut England dengan kata "brengsek", saya nggak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan England! Cuma, rasanya aneh kalau Scotland mengumpat dengan '_bastard_', '_jerk_', etc (yang biasa diucapkan England). Di mata saya, kepribadian Scotland lebih keras daripada England. #ngaco  
><strong>

***Bagi semua yang membaca, saya menanti review kalian! 8)  
><strong>


End file.
